Yuki's Dream
by KitsuneZelda
Summary: Yuki has a dream that gives him the courage to tell Tohru he loves her. Two months later Shigure throws a party, and Kyo disappears. What could happen?
1. The Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket!

Yuki was dead, or at least he was in his dream. Tohru was standing over him crying, and Kyo was holding a knife saying " it had to be done." Did Kyo kill him? Tohru continued crying " But why? " Kyo smiled at her and took her in to his arms, but he didn't transform. " He was going to hurt you, now you are mine." He reached in to kiss her. Tohru stopped crying and allowed him to kiss her. Yuki was able to wake before it went any further. Yuki raced down the steps, He could here Tohru's sweet voice saying " I think I hear Yuki! He is just in time for breakfast! " Kyo looked slightly annoyed, " Now the damn rat is here, I lost my appetite. I'm leaving." Kyo walked past Yuki. Flashbacks of his dream raced in his memory. They finished breakfast, Shigure dominating the conversation being his perverted self. Until Yuki cut in " Miss Honda, may i talk to you outside? " Tohru's face saddened a bit 'What if he is asking me too leave!?' Torhu tried to smile. " Uh, yeah. " Yuki smiled and walked her outside. Tohru thought apologizing may help. " I'm so sorry for whatever I did! I won't ever do it again!" Yuki looked confused " Miss Honda-" Tohru cut him off. " I am really sorry! Tell me what i did! I'll fix it!" Yuki pressed his face against her's. Tohru was stunned, but she gave into the kiss. Finally he pulled away, " That is what i wanted to tell you. I wasn't going to word it that way but, this is better." Torhu nodded " I love you, Yuki." Yuki smiled. " I love you too." They walked back in the house. Shigure left, and Yuki and Tohru hadn't finished breakfast. Tohru finished her breakfast, while Yuki reflected on his dream this morning. If he hadn't of had that dream. He probably wouldn't have told her.


	2. Two Months After

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

I wrote some more! I hope you enjoy it.

It was two months after Yuki told Tohru about his feelings. No one else knew about them, and Yuki was sure Kyo was going outraged. ' Wait...was that what my dream was about? Could that even happen? ' He didn't want to think about anymore, but he really wanted to see Tohru.

" Yuki!? There you are! " Tohru said walking up to him and kissing her cheek.

Oh how much he loved her.

" Oh I'm sorry Miss Honda..." Yuki said taking her hand.

" Y- Yuki...I think you...should...call me by my first name..." Torhu's face was now red.

" Of course my sweet Tohru " Yuki pulled her face to his and kissed her.

What they didn't know was, Kyo was watching them. He had suspected them. Kyo was now raged and hurt. He had also loved her, he just thought Yuki would never confess.

" Oh! Lunch is ready!" Tohru said as she saw Kyo's head move from the door.

" Thank you M- Tohru, for the wonderful lunch you have prepared."

" Oh no, no! It's not that great..." Tohru had a light pink blush across her face.

Just then Shigure popped in. " Ah, yes we must savor the delicious meals our Tohru has prepared for us." Yuki glared at him and Tohru set the table.

Well, that's it for now. Even though nothing much happened, would you like me continue?


	3. Kyo goes missing

I've been so busy, I'm so sorry for the delay

" Oh! Tohru, can you please make one of your special dinners tonight? So many people are coming over tonight! Kagura, Momiji, Ayame…" Shigure kept babbling on.

Yuki twiched at his brother's name. He'd probably be the first one to find out. Then he'd go rant on to Hatori, who would probably tell Akito. Yuki then thought about if Akito knew about him and Tohru. Akito would mercilessly attack Tohru. Yuki couldn't bare to even think about it. What made worse was Kyo was giving him Death glares. Kyo often gave him glares, but these glares were not normal.

~ Few hours later ~

Everyone had arrived, Tohru was finished cooking. Maybe he could just place a quick kiss- No! Everyone would know. Momiji skipped over to Tohru and gave a big hug. POOF! Momiji was a bunny. " Oh Momiji, I'm so sorry! " The bunny smiled " No, it's ok. Giving you a hug was worth it! " That made Tohru smile.

Kyo was nowhere to be found. Kagura was freaking out on how she couldn't find her love. Haru who had just now went black yelled " I'll find that pansy and give him a piece of my mind! " He then went off to find him. " I must look for my love! " Kagura ran out with him. Tohru said " Kyo is probably in his room or on the roof. I'll go get him! " Yuki went along with her.

Yuki couldn't contain himself. He wanted just to hug Tohru so badly, but he couldn't. They saw Kyo crying.

I'm so sorry for the cliffhanger!

Until next time!


	4. Finding Kyo

Hello! I'm back! I'm sorry for the wait, I love you all!

" Kyo? Are you alright? " Tohru asked rushing to his side. Yuki noticed something Tohru didn't. Kyo was bleeding.

Kyo lifted his head up. There were cuts all over his neck to go with his bleeding stomach. Tohru gasped at the sight of blood and fainted.

Yuki was in such shock he could barely say anything. " Wh- who did this? " They finally managed to get out. Kyo took a deep breath, he coughed a bunch of times before he wheezed out " Evil…me " Yuki thought it over. ' Evil me? What does that mean?'

It didn't matter right now he needed to get something to help Kyo. " Shigure! Come quickly! " Shigure yelled back " Ah! You must have found Kyo, excellent! "

No this was not at all excellent.

Yes, I know my chapters are short. Don't worry I'm holding off my other story " All Mixed Up " until I finish this one.


	5. The explanation

Ok, I'm back. I know I take forever. I'm sorry.

Shigure came up to Kyo's room. " There you ar-" He cut him self off at the sight of Kyo. Instantly went to Tohru's side " Oh Tohru, my sweet flower! What happened to you! " He didn't appear to even think about Kyo, bleeding and unconscious. " We need to get an ambulance! " Yuki yelled at Shigure. " Oh, the kitty cat will be fine, but look what happened to my sweet flower!" There is no reasoning with this man.

Finally, Yuki convinced Shigure to call an ambulance. In the ambulance Kyo was lying on a cot. Yuki felt bad he couldn't just sit there while Kyo was dying.

Kyo cut off Yuki's thoughts by gaining consciousness.

"Kyo! A-are you ok?! " Yuki gasped.

Kyo breathed deeply and after a series of grumbles and grunts an answer came "…That dream you had. " Yuki's eyes widened " I had that dream too. I had seen you with Tohru and I figured out what had happened. " Yuki fidgeted at the fact Kyo knew " I went up to my room so I didn't lash out." Yuki raised an eyebrow " Weren't you crying? " Kyo's face turned red. " No! Why the hell would I cry! Crying is for pansies! " The car was silent for a moment. Kyo cooled down. " Anyways the Kyo I spoke of came to me and said ' You. You need to be eliminated. ' And with that he killed me.


End file.
